Fireworks
by Little Miss Thinker
Summary: "I totally have a boyfriend! He's uh, Chat Noir! Yeah, Chat Noir!" "Oh really? Well I'll believe it when he shows up with you." Great. Now I have to bring Chat Noir. How am I going to explain this to him? - Story Idea by ToxicPrincess (EshaBug) - Miraculous Prompt Challenge 2 from the Miraculous Amino App!


Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous!

Author's Note (A/N): Story Idea by ToxicPrincess (EshaBug) on the Miraculous Amino app! It is from their Miraculous Prompt Challenge #2~ I was too late to join unfortunately…but I really liked the prompt, so here's my take on the challenge! I slightly broke the rules as this story includes some LadyNoir and Adrienette, but it ends with MariChat so, hopefully it still works. xD

Summary: "I totally have a boyfriend! He's uh, Chat Noir! Yeah, Chat Noir!" "Oh really? Well I'll believe it when he shows up with you." Great. Now I have to bring Chat Noir. How am I going to explain this to him?

.

Fireworks

.

.

.

Marinette wasn't having the best day.

She was rudely woken up by an akuma who just so happened to want to wreak havoc on Paris at 5am in the morning. She was then late and extremely tired in class because of it. Chloe (that devil) tripped her during lunch, spilling her father's homemade quiche on the cafeteria floor. And to top it all off, Adrien was absent from school today.

"Ugh, Alya. Can this day get any worse?" She pouted, turning miserably to her best friend.

Alya gave her a sympathetic smile and patted her on the head. "It's okay, girl. The day is almost over."

"I want this week to be over already." Marinette muttered tiredly, placing her forehead on her desk.

"Girl, chin up!" Alya poked the back of her head. "Look on the bright side. In two days, it's Bastille Day. We'll have fun, celebrate, eat all the delicious pastries your parents make! Nino and I are going to watch the fireworks together. You should come with, right Nino?"

"Oh yeah! The more the merrier!" Nino piped up, turning around to face the two girls.

Marinette sighed and quickly glanced between her two friends. Third wheeling _again_? No thanks. "It's alright. I don't want to ruin your guy's date."

"You won't be ruining it." Alya said. "It'll be fun!"

"You bet it will be!" Nino grinned. "The fireworks are always epic!"

"Aw, babe! I just realized! This will be the first Bastille Day we celebrate together!" Alya said, giving her boyfriend a little nudge on the shoulder.

Marinette tried to ignore the subtle flirts that radiated from her two friends. Of course, she was happy for them. Alya and Nino were practically made for each other! It's always just hard being the single friend. Especially when the guy you really want to be with only thinks of you as 'very good friend'.

"I-I don't want to go see the fireworks with you guys." Marinette said, glancing down into her lap to ignore the surprised looks from her friends.

"What? Why not girl?" Alya questioned.

"Yeah, we really don't mind you hanging out with us." Nino added.

Marinette pursed her lips in thought. _How do I get out of third wheeling their date?_ "B-because I'm already seeing them with someone else."

Alya rose a brow at Marinette in confusion before her hazel eyes widened slowly. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Marinette guiltily closed her eyes as she waited for Alya to call her out on her lie. The red head grabbed onto her shoulders and shook it. "Don't tell me you have a boyfriend and didn't tell me!"

Marinette's eyes shot open. "W-what are you talking about?"

"It all makes sense! Your recent tiredness, your random disappearances." Alya's mouth dropped open in sudden realization. "You're meeting your boyfriend! Girl, I'm your best friend! How could you not tell me?"

Marinette continuously shook her head. "W-What? B-boyfriend? I-I'm n—"

"Marinette having a boyfriend? Ha! Give me a break, who would want to go out with _her_?" A voice suddenly sneered.

Their heads turned as Chloé stalked over to them, Sabrina following in tow.

"Shut it Chloé!" Alya said, crossing her arms across her chest. "You're just jealous Marinette actually has someone in her life."

Chloé's perfectly shaped brows rose and let out a laugh. "Did you hear that Sabrina. Me? Jealous of _her_? In your dreams!" The blonde turned to Marinette and scoffed. "Tell us Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you really don't have a boyfriend, do you?

Marinette pursed her lips in anger. Unable to control herself, her mouth opened before she fully comprehended what she was doing. "I totally have a boyfriend!" She blurted out, her cheeks instantly flushing red.

"Oh? And who might this 'supposed' boyfriend be exactly?" Chloé smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Marinette frowned, glaring at the blonde. _Anyone! Choose anyone!_ "He's uh, Chat Noir! Yeah, Chat Noir!" _OH GOD NOT HIM!_

Everyone's mouth dropped.

"WHAT?"

Marinette flinched as Alya grabbed onto her shoulders and shook her. "You're dating Chat Noir?"

"U-uh," Marinette hesitated. "Y-Yes?"

"W-woah, Marinette. How do you even know him?" Nino asked, his mouth still open at this turn of events.

Marinette sighed, whacking her brain for any sort of story. "H-He saved me from some akuma attacks before." She bit her lip. "H-he also visited me on my balcony once…or twice." She whispered to herself, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Alya let out a shaky breath and shook her head. "Girl, girl, girl, girl, girl." Marinette gave her a small smile.

"I don't believe you." Chloé glared at the bluenette.

"Well, i-it's the truth." Marinette shot back.

"Oh really? Well I'll believe it when he shows up with you." Chloé smirked. "At the Bastille Day fireworks show. Although I don't want to waste the show with you, especially since Adrien agreed to watch the fireworks with me, I'm more than happy to invite everyone in class to my Bastille Day fireworks viewing party at the Parc du Champ-de-Mars, just so everyone can meet your new boyfriend." Chloé shot her a fake grin. "That shouldn't be a problem for you, right Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

Marinette groaned internally in her head. "N-no." She sighed, blew her fallen bangs away from her face, and stared back into the devil's ocean blue eyes. "I guess it won't be."

Great. Now I have to bring Chat Noir. How am I going to explain this to him?

.

"Marinette, if you continue to pace like that, you'll make a hole in the floor."

Marinette stopped pacing and stared at her kwami. "Oh God, Tikki. What have I done?"

"Well, you lied and said Chat Noir was your boyfriend." Tikki twirled in the air and landed on her chosen's shoulder. "And now you have to bring him to Chloé's Bastille Fireworks event to convince everyone you weren't lying."

Marinette groaned and shook her head. "Oh god, oh god, oh god!" She fell on her bedroom floor and rocked back and forth. "What am I going to do? This is a disaster! A disaster!"

Tikki sighed and patted her on the head. "This is why we don't lie, Marinette."

"I know that Tikki!" Marinette placed her head into her hands. "I don't know what came over me! One second I was just trying to get out of third wheeling and the next I'm telling everyone I'm dating Chat!"

"You need to work on your emotions."

Marinette sighed in defeat. "I know, it's just Chloé gets me sometimes."

Tikki flew down and hovered in front of her face. "Well, what are you gonna do?"

She closed her eyes. "Marinette never sees Chat Noir outside of akuma attacks, if ever. This is impossible."

"Oh I wouldn't say impossible." Tikki smiled as Marinette looked hopefully at her. "I happen to know someone who does see him a lot. And if she's smart enough, she might be able to convince him to help you out." Tikki continued, her voice turning playful.

Marinette's blue eyes widened and abruptly hoisted herself from the floor. "Of course!" She reached down and kissed her kwami on the forehead. "Tikki, you're a genius!"

"I don't approve of this lying." Tikki continued. "But as long as you learn from this lesson."

Marinette gave a small smile. "I will never lie again after today." They smiled together before Marinette brushed her earring. "Let's just hope our kitty helps us out. Tikki, Spots on!"

.

Ladybug waited on the Eiffel Tower, watching the Parisian sky change from day to evening. Chat Noir had finally picked up her call after her third attempt and promised to meet her at their patrol spot during sunset.

"My Lady!" Ladybug turned and grinned as Chat Noir jumped down from his baton and landed, huffing in front of her. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I was busy today and unfortunately this was my first free time I had this entire day."

Ladybug smiled and shook her head. "It's okay, Chat. Today was a rather…busy day for me too."

Chat grinned as he knelt down to kiss his lady's hand. "So, My Lady. To what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me so desperately, if not for an akuma attack?" He grinned as he straightened his back. "I was quite surprised to get so many calls from you."

Ladybug sighed and pulled her hand away from his grip. "I-I'm sorry about that." Ladybug turned away and looked back at the evening sky. She sighed once more before looking back at Chat, who had his eyebrows raised in question.

"I-Is something wrong, My Lady?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Ladybug shook her head. "N-no. Nothing wrong…exactly." She trailed off.

Chat Noir frowned. He sat down on the metal bar of the tower and patted for her to sit next to him. "Tell me what's up Ladybug."

She knelt down and sat next to him. "S-so I have this friend." She started, twiddling her fingers in her lap.

"And?"

She sighed and looked into her partner's bright green eyes. "S-She needs your help."

Chat's eyebrows rose. "My help?"

"Yeah…" Ladybug trailed off, turning away from him. "She needs you to be her date for the Bastille celebrations on Friday."

Chat blinked. "W-what?" he finally uttered.

Ladybug quickly turned to him. "Don't get mad at her. She came up to me so desperately and told me that she told her class Chat Noir was her boyfriend and that he would show up with her at the Bastille Fireworks show to prove it. She didn't want to lie, but she didn't know what came over her when they asked who was her boyfriend. You were the first person to pop in her mind and she instantly regr—"

"Who's the girl?" Chat Noir interrupted, stopping her from continuing.

Ladybug bit her lip and looked away. "Y-you know her. You met her before. Saved her a couple of times actually." She sighed. "It's Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Ladybug missed Chat's jaw drop in disbelief. "M-Marinette said I was her boyfriend today?"

"Yeah." Ladybug turned to her partner. "But please don't be mad at her. She's really sorry for roping you in her lies."

Chat Noir frowned and shook his head. "I-I'm not mad at her. Just kinda shocked I guess."

"Well, that's…good, I guess."

The two fell into a silence, as the evening sky grew darker. Chat stared into his lap, twiddling his claws as he tried to collect his thoughts at the sudden news his Lady has given him.

"I-I don't know what to say honestly." Chat Noir finally spoke, turning to his partner. "I-I was actually planning on attending the Bastille Fireworks show myself." He scratched the back of his hand. "My civilian self actually." He sighed. "I-I don't know if I could disappear from my friends who I promised to go with and instead be a fake boyfriend for someone who lied."

Ladybug turned her head into her lap and pursed her lips together. "I-I understand, Chat. It's fine. I-I'll let Marinette know."

Chat Noir shook his head. "It's not that I don't want to help her Ladybug." He brushed his hand through his golden locks. "I really do want to help. Marinette is a friend. I just need to figure things out to see if I could help without actually being there."

Ladybug sat in silence for a moment before turning her head and giving her partner a small smile. "Thanks Chaton." She got up from the beams. "I'll let her know now."

Chat stood up as well and held out his hand to stop her. "N-no, I can tell her." He awkwardly chuckled. "I haven't seen her in a while and from what you've been telling me, it seems like we should talk anyway."

Ladybug paused for a second, before slowly nodding her head. "Alright then." She took out her yoyo. "I'm going to head out first then."

And before Chat could say a word, she vanished into the night sky.

.

Marinette sighed to herself for the hundredth time as she walked the crowded streets of Paris. Bastille Day was in full swing as Parisians crowded the street, food in their hand, and smiles on their face.

She felt a gentle nudge on her hip and she smiled, patting her bag to let Tikki know she was alright for now. She was heading to her Chloé's Bastille Day fireworks event, boyfriendless. And Marinette still had no idea how she was going to explain that to her classmates.

Her meeting with Chat Noir two nights before was in all honesty, awkward.

He had shown up an hour after she had detransformed. Not a single pun was made as he apologized profusely to her when he said he was unavailable to be with her that night. Marinette, not surprised at his response, apologized herself for bringing him into her lies. He finally left after thirty minutes of awkward apologies and silence, both feeling as if their friendship together had somehow changed.

Marinette sighed once more, as she looked up to see her classmates huddled together at the Parc du Champ-de-Mars. Chloé had arranged for picnic blankets and pillows to be placed all over the park grass and even hired a small caterer to provide hot pastries and drinks as they waited for the fireworks show to start.

"Well, it's now or never." She said to her purse as she felt Tikki pat her hip once more in sympathy. She slowly made her way to her friends who were excitedly talking with each other.

"Marinette! You're finally here!" Alya cried, glancing up and running over to hug her best friend.

"Yo, Marinette!" Nino said, holding his hand up in a wave.

Her classmates all greeted her as she went over to sit next to Alya and Nino on the picnic blanket, careful not to touch Adrien who was smiling up at her.

"Hey Marinette! Glad you made it!" Adrien grinned, moving over to let her sit next to him.

Marinette blushed, scratching her hand behind her neck. "H-Hey A-a-drien." She stammered. She cursed herself mentally before she sat down and stared around her, watching her classmates talk animatedly to each other in excitement for the show.

"So," Adrien turned to her. "I heard some interesting news from Nino the other day."

Marinette's eyes widened. Oh god. "O-oh, y-yeah?"

Adrien smiled. "Do you really know Chat Noir?"

"C-chat N-noir? Y-You heard about t-that?" Marinette squeaked out, her face flushing red. She sure did _not_ want to talk about the guy who she lied about being her boyfriend with in front of the person she _actually_ wanted to be her boyfriend!

"Yeah. Sorry, it's been awhile since we caught up." Adrien scratched the back of his neck. "Summer photoshoots my Father wanted me in happened all this week, so I couldn't make it to class. It was luck that I even got to attend Chloé's viewing party." Adrien said, gesturing to the event.

Marinette shook her head profusely. "I-It's n-not a pr-problem Adrien! I understand. I mean, I don't actually understand because I'm not a model. I mean how could I ever be a model, I'm not gorgeous like you. I-I mean no! I mean yes! I-I mean, not that you aren't gorgeous! You're definitely gorgeous!" She instantly covered her mouth with her hand to prevent herself from speaking more.

Adrien let out a small laugh and patted Marinette on the shoulder. "Thank you for letting me know I'm gorgeous." He gave her a wink and Marinette instantly stopped breathing. "B-But anyway. About Chat Noir." He continued, looking very intrigued.

"Where is your mangy little boyfriend anyway Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

Marinette looked up and frowned as she watched Chloé approach her with a smirk. "He's not mangy."

Chloé clicked her tongue and crossed her arms against her chest. "Fine. Where's your useless superhero boyfriend then?

"Chloé." Adrien started, getting up from the ground. "Don't."

"Oh Adrikins!" Chloé went over and hooked her arm with the other blond. "You should have heard her in the classroom. Going off about how she has that useless cat as her boyfriend. I mean can you believe it?"

"Chloé." Heads turned as a petite voice spoke up, her tone silencing the conversations that were happening around them. Marinette stood up from the ground and walked over to her. "Shut. Up." Marinette eye's narrowed and crossed her arms against her chest. "Stop calling Chat Noir useless."

Chloé rose her brows, as she tightened her grip against a struggling Adrien. "Oh? But we all know that he is useless." She turned to look at the class. "We've all seen him in battle. He's always the one getting affected by the akuma and Ladybug always has to safe his useless self. Ladybug doesn't need him." She turned to Marinette and smirked. "But hey, you know what? Now that I think about it, you two _do_ actually fit well together. Two useless people in love."

A muted silence followed. Marinette saw from the corner of her eye, Nino struggling to hold a furious Alya back and even Adrien was stunned shock at Chloé's words.

Marinette clenched her fists tightly and shot her a dark look. "I don't care if you talk badly about me Chloé. But you don't know one single thing about Chat." Marinette spoke, her voice coming out in a hushed whisper. "He isn't useless. He's far from useless. Ladybug would be _nothing_ without him." She glared at the blonde in front of her and stepped forward, pointing a finger at her. "He's saved Ladybug more times than she can count. He's kind, and brave. Strong and confident. He never backs down from a fight. He makes mistakes, sure. But he always tries his best to fix them." Marinette shook her head and gave Chloé a cold smile. "He's saved so many lives. Yours included, might I add." Marinette smiled to herself, as she thought of her Chat. "He's too proud for his own good. His puns definitely need a lot of work and he flirts way too much." She shook her head and glared at Chloé. "But he's the best partner I could have ever asked for."

Everyone stood in silence as a cold aura grew between the two girls. Adrien stood wide-eyed, staring at his friend in awe. "P-Partner?" He whispered, untangling himself from Chloé's grip and stepping forward to her.

Marinette blinked her eyes before her cheeks tinged a bright pink. _You're Marinette, not Ladybug!_ "Y-Yeah. Partner. Or b-boyfriend. Whatever." She corrected herself, crossing her arms against her chest. Adrien shook his head and stepped back once more. Marinette tried to understand the strange facial expression he was displaying, but couldn't understand what the boy was currently thinking.

"Well, whatever you say, it doesn't matter anyway." Chloé finally spoke, her eyes narrowing. "He isn't here. So just admit to everyone that he was never your boyfriend in the first place."

She turned to face Chloé who was shaking in anger. She bit her lip. _Now or never, Marinette_. "Whether he's my boyfriend or not," She started. "At least I had the opportunity to get to know him. And see a side of him that's more than just his superhero self." Marinette blinked, as a sudden wave of emotion flowed through her body. "He's an amazing person. And anyone, whether it be Ladybug, or me, or any other random civilian. They would be lucky to have such a genuine person as their boyfriend." Marinette blinked back the tears that were trying its best to spill. "He's my friend. And I'm proud of that."

A moment of silence passed before Nino stepped forward and slowly started clapping. Her classmates gradually joined in until the entire park was clapping and cheering all around her. Alya grinned and ran over to hug her tightly. Chloé had stomped away, muttering profuse words under her breath.

No one had noticed one less face in the crowd.

"Marinette! That was awesome! Oh my god! I should have recorded you for the blog!" Alya squealed, shaking her in her hug.

"Alya, stop. It was nothing." Marinette blushed, rubbing her arm in embarrassment. "It was just the truth."

"That wasn't just the truth. It was so heartfelt and so passionate and girl. I didn't realize you loved Chat Noir that much!" Alya continued, rubbing a tear from her face.

Marinette's eyes widened as her face darkened to a bright red. "L-love?"

Alya nodded and threw her arms around her. "Oh girl! Chat Noir is so lucky to have you as a partner!"

"Yeah dude, that was a really epic speech." Nino agreed, patting Marinette on the back. "If only Chat Noir was there to hear it."

"He was."

The three friends jumped back in surprise as a black figure shot down unexpectedly in front of them. Chat Noir stood tall, balancing his baton in his hand and smiled shyly to the blue-eyed girl in front of him. "Purrincess." He knelt down in greeting.

Marinette stood in shock, blinking profusely at his sudden appearance. "C-Chat Noir?" She shook her head and clutched her shoulder bag tightly. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn't make it."

Chat Noir scratched the back of his neck. "I-I did. But I overheard your speech." He reached down to grab Marinette's hand. "And I couldn't help but want to see you." He kissed her knuckle gently.

Alya squealed loudly as the rest of the class huddled around them, whispering in surprise that Marinette really wasn't lying. Chat Noir was her boyfriend!

"I-I-I.." Marinette stammered, her cheeks staining red.

Chat Noir smiled and held onto her hand. "The fireworks should be starting soon, Purrincess. If you're up for it, I do have a place I would like to take you to watch them alone, if your friends don't mind of course."

Alya nodded her head. "Oh she most definitely will go with you." She pushed her best friend into Chat's welcoming arms and before Marinette could protest, he picked her up and they leapt through the air, disappearing in a matter of seconds.

Nino's mouth dropped open and he turned to Alya in disbelief. "D-Did that just really happen?"

Alya grinned and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "That girl owes me a story tonight!"

.

Chat Noir slowly came to a stop and gently dropped Marinette on a rooftop. They were a few miles away from the park, but the Eiffel Tower was in full view, a perfect place to watch the Bastille Day fireworks.

"Sorry to take you away from your friends so suddenly Marinette." Chat Noir spoke, grinning his cat-like smile in her direction.

Marinette smiled, shaking her head. "No it's okay, Chat." She turned and looked in the direction of the Eiffel Tower. "The fireworks are going to look so beautiful from here."

"Yeah." Chat sat down and hung his legs over the ledge of the roof. He turned to her and let out a small smile. "I'm glad I'm here with you Marinette."

She went over to sit next to him. "You didn't want to stay with your friends and watch the fireworks with them?"

"No. I'd much rather watch it with someone who believes in me so much."

Marinette blushed and glanced down in her lap. "So you really did hear my speech?"

Chat cheekily let out a grin and nudged her playfully on the shoulder. "Every last word."

Marinette groaned and placed her face into her hands. "I didn't expect for you to hear that."

"Well I did." Chat took her face out of her hands. "And I'm happy. I'm really happy." He smiled as he rubbed his fingers against her palms. "I-I've never had someone speak about me like that, other than Ladybug. So it was nice hearing it from you, Purriness."

Marinette gave him a small smile. "You're welcome." She whispered.

They turned away from each other, both their cheeks flushed darker than usual, and waited for the first spark to fly into the air. Marinette smiled to herself and glanced down into her lap. Her Chat. She giggled to herself in amusement. How could things have turned out so well from a single mistake?

"What are you laughing at?" His soft voice broke through her thoughts.

Blue eyes met green.

Marinette's eyes widened as a huge firecracker blasted into the air. And Chat Noir immediately turned back out to look at night sky. Though she knew she was in the best possible place to view the Bastille Day fireworks, she couldn't take her eyes off her partner. Chat Noir seemed to glow as the night sky burst into different colors. Her breath hitched as her eyes trailed across his almost life-like cat ears, his sunshine yellow blonde hair, his lean, yet muscularly toned body. _Has her Chaton always looked like this?_

He turned back to her and grinned, his white teeth glistening against the lit up sky. "Marinette! It's so beautiful!"

His eyes. Those bright green eyes. _Those_ were familiar. She felt herself melting at his honest gaze.

Her heartbeat quickened. And she knew exactly what it meant because it happened to her once before on a rainy day.

"Y-Yeah. I-It's b-beautiful, C-Chaton."

 _Quand je l'ai vu, ça a été le coup de foudre._


End file.
